Stalker
by storytell18
Summary: Adopted from JP-Ryder. After a shocking birthday present, Raven becomes the target of a stalker, and the Titans race to find out who. Rated M for some violence involving stalking, a borderline rape/yuri scene, and nudity. One-shot. RaexRavager


**Author's Notes**

Okay, this is another story I have adopted from JP-Rider. The other two I've adopted are _The Poison of the Raven_ (which has been completed) and _The Caged Bird Sings _(which I'm planning to co-write with JP-Rider sometime in the near future).

This story is RaexRavager primarily, and will follow a less-than-linear storyline (starting at the end before rewinding back to the beginning), and will also be a one-shot.

Reader discretion is advised as this story contains violence including stalking, a borderline yuri/rape scene, and nudity.

Now, let's read the story.

* * *

In an unknown building, Raven slowly began to stir from her current state of unconsciousness. She could barely remember how she got here, with the past several hours being a complete blur. She was also unaware of just how long she was out of it.

As her eyes opened, she could obviously tell she was not in Titans Tower, and she was in a windowless room with almost no accessories, making it impossible for her to even determine if she was in Jump City.

Finding herself laying down, Raven tried to stand up only to find that both her feet and hands were tied down on a bedpost, which was decorated with just a mattress and a sheet. Looking at herself, she found that she was stripped down to her underwear, a black bra and panties, no shoes. Raven sighed, giving a small thanks that whoever brought her here didn't leave her _completely_ naked, but she was still wary of just who had abducted her. Being tied to a bed in just your underwear was seldom a good sign, indicating that this was going to be some sort of sexual role-play.

Trying to summon her powers in order to cut through the ropes and escape, Raven discovered to her horror that her powers weren't coming. Suddenly, a mysterious voice boomed into the room so distorted that Raven couldn't tell if said voice was male or female, let alone who it was. _"Don't try your powers, Raven. The sedative that was in your system has temporarily disabled them for the next few hours. Just a measure of safety."_

Raven shrieked, "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

_"All I want is to have a little _fun_ with you."_ That statement made Raven chill as she dreaded of just what her captor had in store for her. The voice continued, _"As for who I am, I'm sure you can figure it out. After all, you're a pretty smart girl."_

Upon that last statement, Raven began to flashback to a month earlier as she began to piece together just who had taken her captive.

* * *

It was about three weeks earlier over at Titans Tower - Raven's eighteenth birthday to be precise, two years since the Titans found out her birthdate, which led to the whole uncovery of her parentage and destiny.

Fortunately, with her father destroyed at her own hand, Raven had little to dread about her birthday. And as such, the Titans were throwing her a birthday party. Showing up to the party over at the original Titans Tower were of course the original Titans - Raven, plus Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, Bumblebee, Argent, Jinx, Kole, Jericho, Pantha, Aqualad, Herald, Wonder Girl, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether.

They had assembled a massive celebration for the dark Titan, with banners, balloons, cake, games, and presents. It had been a very wild party and loud one, which resulted in the Titans having to tone it down in order to prevent Raven's empathic senses from being overloaded.

Now, they were opening presents. Raven sat in the middle of the couch in front of a massive table of presents. Sitting on her left was Kole, Jericho, Herald, and Starfire while on her right sat Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Beast Boy with on the ground Aqualad, Bumblebee, Argent, Cyborg, Robin, Jinx, Wonder Girl, and Pantha.

Robin handed Raven the first present on the table, which Raven opened - the gifts the Titans gave her had the identities of the givers inside the gift so she wouldn't be picky and choosy.

Unwrapping the gift, Raven opened it to see a book labeled _The Dissertations and Lives of Diostayus IV_. She immediately commented, "Thanks for the book, Argent." She didn't even need to read the label to know that it was from her.

Setting the book down, Raven picked up the next gift and opened it, finding it was a pair of golden loop earrings, and soon saw the gift came from Robin, as only he could afford such earrings, being the ward of Bruce Wayne, aka Batman.

The next gift she opened, which she determined came from Bumblebee was a smooth blue silk robe which exposed Raven's right shoulder and wound down her body, with the right side going to her foot while the left side simply went down just below her hip.

She followed that with the present from Kole and Gnarrk, which was a crystal bracelet, which was made from one of Kole's hairs. The pink haired crystal spinner had learned how to use her powers to create crystal in addition to being able to form her own body into crystal, making it easier to make fortifications for her home.

Her kids provided the gift that Raven opened next, which was a portrait of the three of them in front of the monastery. Raven smiled at it, in shock as to how the three managed to behave themselves long enough to take the picture.

The sentimental gift was followed by a not-so-sentimental one, which came from an anonymous citizen from Jump City. The note provided with the gift was, _"Until the boys in the Tower are men"_, and Raven saw a long dark blue dildo and a shorter violet vibrator. All Raven could do was scowl at the unthoughtful gift, and wonder how it even got into the Tower.

Other gifts that Raven received included a collection of exotic teas courtesy of Herald, a gift card to her favorite book store from Beast Boy, some magical coral Raven could use for spells from Aqualad, a cassette of calming guitar and nature music provided by Jericho, a poetry book from Starfire, a rare talisman courtesy of Jinx, a customized laptop from Cyborg, customized gloves sent by Pantha, and an Amazonian statue provided by Wonder Girl.

With all of the Titans' presents opened, there remained one present left on the table for Raven, also from an anonymous donor. Raven grabbed the gift and began to inspect it for anything malicious, hoping that it wasn't another set of sex toys - Raven didn't use them as they'd spark a lot of untamed, violent emotion which would be undoubtedly destructive.

Slowly unwrapping the black wrapping paper, Raven saw it was a simple cardboard box. Opening it, she found that it was not so simple - there were several pictures of Raven walking through Jump City, even pictures of her incognito (whenever she wanted privacy, she wore a holo-ring to disguise her appearance - she had multiple choices for how to look, so nobody could definitely tell that the mystery girl was Raven), as well as several strands of her hair, and a message saying _I'll be seeing you soon, princess. -R_

Raven immediately asked, "Okay, whose idea of a joke is this?" Not one person in the entire room answered, and Raven's empathy soon supported their answers - none of them sent the gift. That left some major concern in all of the Titans - if that wasn't from the Titans, it had to be from a stalker.

The question was, who in the city would go to such lengths? Who could get Raven's hair? Raven seldom cut her hair, and when she did, it was in the Tower, in the sanctum of her room. Someone broke into the Tower to get Raven's hair. And how could they tell Raven incognito apart from everybody else in Jump?

* * *

After the party, Raven returned to her room, gently depositing her gifts on the floor so she could begin sorting them - placing the books given by Argent and Starfire on the bookshelf in her room before setting the coral and talisman on a bench designed to hold her magical ingredients. Then, she hung up her dress in the closet and placed the earrings, gloves, and necklace in an accessories box, as well as hiding the sex toys deep in her closet. On Raven's desk came the laptop, gift card, and cassette. She hung up the picture of the kids on her wall and set the Amazonian statue next to her bed. Lastly, she sent the teas given to her by Herald to the kitchen next to her tea maker.

With all that sorted out, Raven moved from her room to the evidence lock-up in an attempt to figure out just who had sent the box to her. Based on the hair, whoever did so had to have gotten inside of the Tower. She checked the security logs for any break-ins, but there had been no such ones for over a year. This was no amateur job, it was a pro.

With the security logs almost useless, she took a look at the note. Who would call her _princess_? In a sense, Raven was a princess, albeit one to a demon lord, her father Trigon. But nobody outside of the Titans (or Slade) knew that fact, so she remained perplexed. However, she began to come to a suspect as she thought about it further. Said individual could teleport into the Tower, was a pro thief, seemed to call her ironic names (_sunshine_ was a prominent one), and had an R in his name.

Raven said to herself, "Red X."

* * *

The next day, once all of the Titans had cleaned up from last night's party - and the guest Titans had all left and returned back to their homes, the Titans soon began their search for the elusive thief, as he was their best lead to finding whoever sent the package to Raven, or if he was the sender himself.

They plotted out every possible target for Red X - jewelry stores, xenothium storages, science labs, the Tower itself. If they were going to find X, they'd likely find him there. But the question was, would they be able to catch him? And was he Raven's stalker?

Cyborg ran DNA testing on every element of the package and found nothing - the stamp on the box was glued on so they couldn't find any DNA evidence on it, the hair had been handled with gloves so they couldn't find any fingerprints, as was the note, which had several different handwritings so they couldn't pin it to one person. That left them with the photos - they were on photo stock so the pictures had to have been developed immediately after taking, so they'd be looking for an old-fashioned camera. That helped them narrow it down, but first they'd need to find the model of camera and then the buyers, which they could initally narrow down by the dates that the pictures were presumably taken, courtesy of Raven's amazing memory and dating the chemicals on the photographs.

It was safe to say that whoever sent the package went out of their way to conceal who they were until they wanted to reveal themselves. Add in the fact that R was a fairly common first or last name initial letter and there seemed to be far too many possibilities. While Red X _was_ the favorite, there was still no guarantee it was him (he would have used X as a signature, not R). Still, he was the best bet of finding the stalker, much to the Titans' discomfort and annoyance.

The Titans also were actively seeking out Red X to question him - Starfire took the skies while Beast Boy took the streets, and it was entirely possible though incredibly unlikely that they'd find him. Regardless of how well the Titans worked together, X always seemed to be just one step ahead of them with the gadgets his suit possessed.

Red X truly was Robin's biggest regret. The debacle that kept charging him long after it ended.

Meanwhile, as Robin and Cyborg analyzed the evidence, Raven tried conducting an empathic search for the stalker, hoping that they'd have the emotions that would correspond to having Raven open their package, and they were there.

But it could be one of hundreds of thousands, if not millions of people in Jump City. And it was entirely possible that the stalker wasn't even in Jump City.

They had a lot of suspects and not a lot of answers.

* * *

It's been a few days and Raven, needing a break from the fruitless search for Red X and/or her stalker, decided to go to her favorite "depressing cafe", as Starfire once put it. Not wanting to be visibly recognized, Raven put on one of her holo-rings and civilian clothing and teleported to the Reaper Grimm. While the stalker may have known some of Raven's disguises, she always kept extras in case she had to stay underground - a very real possibility for her.

Arriving a few blocks away from the cafe, Raven proceeded to walk the rest of the way, taking care to notice if anyone was following her, or acting unusual.

Entering the cafe, Raven walked up to the counter and greeted the attending server. "Hello Goth Boy."

He replied, "You know that's not my name Rae."

"Oh sorry, _Eli_. It's been a rough day." Eli, or "Goth Boy", was one of the few people who could tell Raven in disguise, and one of the few that Raven was sure was not the stalker - he already had a girlfriend and he lacked an R for a first or last name.

"You want the usual?"

"Yes." Eli poured Raven her usual order - a medium chamomile tea with mint herbs and non-dairy low fat creamer. Half-demons always did have _peculiar_ tastes.

Taking a sip of her tea, Raven began looking around the Reaper Grimm in hopes of locating anyone odd. For the most part, it was all the usual customers - a small but very vocal group.

Raven considered it extremely fortunate that such few people regularly showed up - it meant fewer people she'd have to deal with.

Once she finished her tea, Raven walked out through the back entrance and proceeded to teleport back to the Tower. However, she did not know that her stalker was in the cafe, watching her as she came in and left, almost as if they knew she was going to be there.

* * *

The next few days came and passed and the Titans hadn't made much progress in locating Red X through patrols and searches. However, Cyborg may have found something that could lead them to the stalker.

He told the Titans, "I analyzed the photo stock the pictures were on. They came from a 1970s-era Handle-Barr camera, which went out of production back in 1982. I talked with the only guy in the city who sells them, and using the time stamps Raven gave us for the pictures, we determined who bought the camera - Margot Kitt."

Robin asked, "And what did you find on Margot Kitt?"

Cyborg despondently answered, "Nothing. Margot Kitt doesn't exist. Whoever bought the camera obviously used an alias, and right now I'm trying to get a photo ID on Miss Kitt so we can see what she looks like."

Starfire added, "So Margot may be able to lead us to the stalker...", but Beast Boy interrupted her with, "Or she _is_ the stalker. Hmm, a chick who wants to date you Raven."

Raven deadpanned, "Of course there is. They didn't have to go through all this trouble though."

Robin noted, "Still, we can't throw out the possibility. We need the photographic identity of Miss Kitt now. How much longer?"

A sudden beep answered his question and Cyborg pulled up the picture of Margot Kitt and said, "Her real name is Abigail Gray, but I don't think that she is the stalker."

"What do you mean, dude?"

"Gray was incarcerated a month before the first picture was taken. She was found to possess eleven ounces of LCD and was sentenced to two years in prison."

"Then who took the pictures, Cy?"

"Good question, Rob. Gray's apartment was robbed two weeks after she was arrested, and the only thing stolen was the camera. Guess the camera lead is a dead end though."

"Maybe not. If we find the thief, we may find the stalker. Pull surveillance feed of the cameras around Gray's apartment at the time of the theft, if it's available."

"It's not available, power outage occurred the night of the theft. All cameras were down. Our stalker is incredibly lucky."

"Or skilled. That leaves our best hope of finding the stalker with Red X."

* * *

Raven returned to her room in order to ease her troubled mind. The whole deal with the stalker was unnerving her and she needed to keep her emotions in check.

Anything too heavy in fear or anger would definitely have negative consequences for both her, the team, and possibly the entire city, mainly through the possibility of massive damage and almost certain death. She had to keep calm through this whole thing and hopefully it would all blow away.

As she meditated, "Azarath metrion zinthos", a projectile soon made its way towards her room. Raven immediately broke out of her meditative state when she heard the projectile impact on the exterior of Titans Tower.

Levitating towards the projectile, Raven saw what looked like an arrow with a bag attached to it. Grabbing the bag in her black energy, Raven opened the bag to see two new items - a picture of her from Reaper Grimm not that long ago, and a note saying, _I'll be with you before you know my name. -R_

Raven was thoroughly angered but she soon managed to cool down as she began to try to trace from where the projectile was fired, which could give her a lead as to where her stalker was.

One thing she was definitely sure of was that her stalker was in the coffee shop she frequented - which helpfully narrowed down whoever was stalking her.

However, her first priority was trying to trace the projectile that arrived. Aligning herself with the projectile's point of impact, Raven proceeded to levitate straight as she headed towards possible sight lines for the projectile, hoping one of them would be where it was fired.

Based on the projectile fired, Raven knew it had to have been fired slightly upward and less than three miles away, which further narrowed the search possibilities.

Continuing to float towards the likely location, Raven soon tried to conduct an empathic search in order to locate anyone who could have been near a possible firing spot.

When she arrived in downtown Jump, Raven immediately noted to herself, "That window was in perfect shape yesterday" and began floating towards a broken window - one that was on the thirteenth floor of a skyscraper on the coastline facing Titans Tower.

As she set herself down on the ground, Raven immediately began to detect there was somebody still on the floor. They hadn't had enough time to get out and Raven soon began to chase after the stalker, hoping to catch them before they escaped.

The stalker hopped into the staircase and vanished, with Raven in pursuit. As she stared at the stairs, she saw nobody on them, realizing that the stalker had leaped directly down thirteen floors, possibly to their death. However, the stalker grabbed onto the rail back on the second floor staircase and pulled themselves back onto the stairs, continuing to run until they reached the bottom of the stairs and proceeded to exit the building.

Raven was not that far behind, trying to track her stalker's movements. She was now in the middle of Jump City, with thousands of individuals clogging the sidewalks in an attempt to get to and from work, inadvertently making Raven's task harder and the stalker's task easier.

In the crowds of people, the stalker managed to blend right in, hiding amongst them as they walked, immersing in the group so well that Raven could not physically tell who was the stalker, soon having to rely on an empathic search of everybody in the streets.

Their emotions were wild in variety, ranging from happiness and delight to fear and anxiety to anger and rage - not one seeming to match her stalker, who kept a calm, low-profile facade on to keep their emotions from tipping off Raven. They would not reveal themselves too early - only when they wanted to be revealed would they choose to reveal themselves.

Raven began following the line of people bustling in the direction away from the building, thinking that the stalker was in that crowd, hoping that maybe one of the people was her stalker. No, she was hoping that her stalker was in that group and could be caught.

Unfortunately, it appeared that the stalker was smart and took care to elude Raven, slipping into a nearby shop and heading into the restroom. Raven passed right by the shop, not noticing the stalker's path. As Raven strolled by, the stalker walked out of the shop and headed in the opposite direction.

After following them for close to twenty minutes, Raven realized that her stalker had successfully managed to elude her, forcing her to return to the Tower in an attempt to figure out her stalker and who it is.

* * *

A week after Raven's failed attempt to apprehend the stalker, the Titans had moved more of their resources towards current crimes, but they still kept a wary eye out for the stalker, unsure of who they were and when they'd intend to strike again.

There had been absolutely no evidence tying anybody to the letters or the pictures. They had went to the post office to see if they remembered anybody bringing in a package, and the only one they remembered was the man who sent the dildos to Raven. The other package, the one they were inquiring about, had been planted in the mailman's truck with enough credentials so it could be sent to the Tower. And from there, the mailman had no clue of when the package could have been planted, making it even easier for the stalker to elude them.

Every lead they had tried to follow was a dead end, except for Red X, and he had spent the past few weeks laying low, not performing any heists, staying out of their radar, which made it harder for the Titans to find him as X's physical description fit hundreds of thousands of others in Jump City, making it nigh impossible to be identified without the smoking gun.

They still didn't even know the _gender_ of the stalker, making it even harder to identify the stalker. They needed a lead, and soon to ensure that the stalker did not get away with this.

That meant they needed to find Red X and interrogate him to see who the stalker was. Unfortunately, he could lay low as long as he wanted to, thereby ensuring the Titans wouldn't find him - he had to act for the Titans to find him, which meant it could be a long time before they found Red X.

However, their luck may have just taken a turn for the better as the klaxon rang out with Robin noting, "There you are. Red X is hitting an impound lot, probably looking for spare parts. Cy, Star, Beast Boy, you're on me. Raven, stay here and monitor for any new threats."

Raven questioned, "Why Robin? You'll need my help if you want to catch Red X."

"But what if Red X is the stalker? Then things would get a hell of a lot more dangerous than they already are. I don't want to take that chance. Plus, the Tower is hard to break into, so you'd be safe here. Once we get through this, we'll find the stalker and this will be over. Trust me."

"Okay then, Robin. Get him."

Robin smirked as he ordered, "Titans go", leading the Titans as they went out in their pursuit of Red X, the master thief that had eluded them for so long.

As the Titans headed out, Raven began to watch the computer for any incoming criminal activity - if the Titans were occupied with one criminal, other criminals could have the opportunity to commit crimes - that was not going to happen on their watch.

Time ticked by at Titans Tower, so without any crimes getting an alert for the Titans, Raven tapped into Robin's communicator in order to listen in on the Red X fight.

_"Freeze, X. You can either come in quietly or we're going to take you down."_

_"Yeah right bird brain. Even when it's all five of you against me you can't win. Say, where's little miss sunshine?"_

_"Does it matter? You are about to face the kicking of the butt of a lifetime."_ Then, Raven began to hear the sounds of the battle begin as bird-a-rangs, sonic cannon blasts, and starbolts went out against X's gadgets.

As it approached the half-hour mark, Raven decided to return to her room and get a cup of tea. She poured in one of the blends Herald got her and she brewed herself a cup.

Sitting down on her bed, Raven began to sip it down when she suddenly sensed an intruder trying to break into the Tower.

Trying to determine the source, Raven used her enhanced senses to look for the aura of the intruder as well as their sound - Raven's half-demonic lineage gave her exceptional sight and hearing.

Moving through the Tower to detect the intruder, Raven began to detect the intruder as they were climbing up the side of the wall. As the other sides of the Tower had extensive windows, the intruder had to go on the harder sides, especially when the wall went from vertical to horizontal (they had to make the T somehow). From there, Raven soon deduced that the intruder was heading towards the roof, so she went up there to intercept the intruder.

Waiting on the roof of the Tower, Raven peered down in an attempt to see the intruder, who was most likely unable to see her at the moment - Raven had the advantage now.

The intruder climbed up the Tower only to be ensnared in Raven's dark energy and tossed onto the roof. Raven got a good look at the intruder only to see that he was a robot - not a human at all. What was the robot's purpose for being here?

Before Raven could ponder that further, a needle was injected into Raven's neck, filling her with a sedative that sent her to sleep. As Raven fell unconscious, she could still hear the Titans and Red X.

_"Okay X, we've got you. No way out, so tell us why the hell are you stalking Raven?"_

_"Stalking her? I'd never do that - I'm not a sicko. Besides I already got a girl of my own."_

_"Well then, dude. If you aren't the stalker, then why did you sneak into the Tower to take Raven's hair clippings?"_

_"You're assuming I did it without any actual evidence."_

_"Well then, did you steal her hair?"_

_"Yes, tin cup, I stole them for someone who requested them."_

_"Tell me his name!"_

_"That's going to be a little hard."_

_"Why is it so difficult to give us the name of the man?"_

_"Because I gave it to _my sister_."_

Raven was knocked out, and the individual responsible for doing so proceeded to bring her back to their hideout.

* * *

Raven had awoken in the mysterious room, stripped to her underwear and bound to a bed with her powers suppressed. As she struggled in an attempt to escape, her captor began coming towards her. Raven dreaded what was about to go down as she didn't know what was going on.

As she tried to squirm out, the door to her cell opened, revealing a woman (supporting X's statement that he had a sister, and gave her the hairs) in a very dark blue jumpsuit with what looked to be two katanas on her back, combat boots, and a bandana-like mask that was half the color of her uniform and half orange, which happened to have an eyehole in it.

Raven asked, "Who are you and why did you abduct me?" Raven tried to keep a strong appearance, but her anxiety began to counter-act that, making her captor smirk as she responded, "I'm your stalker. My comrades call me Ravager, but you can call me Rose."

"You're Red X's brother."

"Half-brother. We had the same daddy but different mothers." As Raven began to stare at Ravager, she began to realize just who Ravager was.

"You're Slade's daughter. Of course it'd be someone like you stalking me. Did you do it for your bastard of a father?"

"Don't you call him that! But I didn't do it for daddy, I did it for me. For a while now, I've been interested in you and now I want you."

"You could've just asked."

"But where would the fun be in that?"

"It'd save us weeks of strain trying to find you."

"Really? Oh well, better make it worth it." With that, Ravager threw away her mask, revealing her long blonde white hair and one striking blue eye - her other eye had an eyepatch over it. After that, two flicks of her feet sent each of her boots away. Grabbing her katanas, Rose placed them on the ground, sliding them away from her. Then, Rose slowly shimmied out of her jumpsuit. Raven tried to deny it, but as Rose teasingly exposed more and more skin, Raven became far more wet and moist in her womanhood - it was as if she was becoming aroused by her.

Sensing that Raven was starting to go out of control, Rose jumped right out of her jumpsuit before sliding it to the doorframe, leaving her completely naked as she approached Raven. Rose murmured in Raven's ear, "This is why I suppressed your powers for the time being."

Taking one of her fingers, Rose every so lightly slid it around Raven's clothed clit. Raven tried to remain quiet, but after a few seconds, Rose had her moaning. Maybe the noise could attract some attention and alert the Titans to her location, if they noticed that Raven was missing, which she had a good feeling they already had figured it out.

As Rose continued to move her finger around Raven's panties, her other hand moved up to Raven's bra, firmly gripping one breast at a time before moving it in a slow, steady circle. Continuing to work on Raven down low, Rose moved her hand to Raven's back, unclasping Raven's bra before flicking it off to the side. Raven did not notice at the time as Rose worked quickly on Raven's womanhood, moving her head up to Raven's exposed breasts and dark gray nipples, breathing on one of them before licking it.

Rotating between Raven's erecting nipples, Rose added another finger to the one currently working on Raven's panties. Teasing Raven with slow movement between her breasts and the soft movement of her fingers, Rose could already feel that Raven was becoming more and more wet, getting ready for a climax.

Continuing to work Raven's body, Rose slowly began moving faster with her fingers, making Raven moan in frenzy as her body slowly went out of control from the amount of sexual pleasure Rose was giving to her.

After several more moments, Rose could feel Raven's climax as her panties had been completely soaked with her cum. Sniffing it and taking in the scent pleasurably, Rose untied Raven's panties before sending them off towards the bra, leaving two pale, stark-naked females in the room.

Sliding herself back, Rose moved her tongue to Raven's vagina, savoring it as she thrust her tongue in and out of Raven. As Rose continued to pleasure Raven, the half-demon slowly began to jerk around in her bindings, continuing to lose control of herself to Rose's work.

Knowing this, Rose rotated between using her tongue and with her fingers - she was so wet that Rose practically glided through Raven's tightness. Not stopping for a moment, Rose slowly began to turn herself towards Raven, moving her rear towards Raven's head. They weren't done yet - they were just getting started now.

As Raven struggled in her bindings, Rose kept doing her stuff, which resulted in Raven releasing her goods right into Rose's face, slowly moving back and forth as she hit climax, almost completely spent from what Rose was doing.

Licking off Raven's cum, Rose hopped onto Raven, placing her own womanhood at Raven's mouth while Raven's was at her mouth. Rose went back to work on Raven as Raven soon started to work on Rose, licking her womanhood from bottom to top, moving her tongue through Rose's incredibly smooth pubic region - Rose had waxed only hours earlier so she'd be completely smooth for Raven.

Rose used her tongue on Raven's inner womanhood while she used her hands to rub the surprisingly minimal amount of violet pubic hair Raven had - Rose simply thought that Raven's half-demon lineage gave her some anatomical differences from humans. She had studied Raven for a while now, and knew that Raven was a virgin - no experience whatsoever when it came to anything sexual, which would have made the dildos she had received nearly useless as she didn't know how to use them. So, in Rose thought that Raven was doing exceptional for her first time.

As for Raven, she sensed that Rose had obviously done this many times before, given how smoothly and how thoroughly worked on Raven. Indeed, Rose had a number of prior experiences - many with guys, but some with girls. Raven had no idea about her sexuality, so at this point, anything was a turn-on for her - she wasn't a succubus but she nearly came close with them.

After several minutes in their 69 position, Raven yet again climaxed into Rose, with the mercenary catching Raven's load in her mouth. Rose climaxed not that long later, with Raven getting squirted in the face with Rose's cum. Raven asked, "What is this stuff?"

Rose turned around and examined Raven's cum-drenched face. Rose replied, "That's your body's sex organs at work. I suggest you learn some more shit about sex for next time."

"Next time?"

"Didn't you like this?" Raven was really hard-pressed for an answer - she honestly wanted to say no, but she found herself replying "Yes".

"So, I'll be seeing you again."

"When? Where?"

Rose hopped off Raven's bed and went up to her clothes, slipping on her jumpsuit, boots, and mask before answering, "I'll let you know soon. Oh, and bring your dildos for next time. I'll show you how to use them."

Raven added, "And maybe I'll be on top this time. Hey, where are my clothes?"

"I put them in the other room. I'll bring them to you. Your powers should return within the next hour, which will probably be a bit before your friends figure out where you're being located."

"Okay then."

Rose stepped out of the room only to return a minute later with Raven's cloak, leotard, boots, and an extra set of underwear, as Raven's was a bit soaked. She commented, "Thanks for being such a great partner."

A bit hesitant to answer, Raven replied, "You're welcome. Thanks for being my first. By the way, where am I?"

"The empty storage room of the impound lot Red X raided. They say the best place to hide is in plain sight." Rose grabbed one of her katanas, which had a light blue blade and proceeded to cut through Raven's bonds, setting her free.

Raven yelled upon seeing what Rose did, "Are you crazy? You could have killed me or worse!"

Rose replied, "I am crazy, but these swords don't cut through flesh. Daddy modified them for me. Your communicator is back at the tower, so you'll have to wait to leave."

"Eh, it shouldn't be too much. The stalker issue is now over." Raven hopped off the bed and put on the set of underwear before putting back on her uniform.

About forty-seven minutes later, Raven's powers returned and after she said bye to Rose, she engulfed herself in soul-self before returning to Titans Tower.

* * *

Returning to the Tower's main room, Raven noticed the Titans busily working to try to find her. These efforts ended when Raven simply commented, "Hi."

The other Titans immediately turned around and ran to Raven, with Starfire proceeding to crush Raven with one of her hugs. She screeched, "Oh thank X'Hal! You have returned, Raven! We thought we'd never see you again."

Raven shrugged, "She let me go, actually."

Beast Boy noticed a peculiar odor and sniffed before inquiring, "Why do you smell like sex?"

Raven explained, "It's a long story. My stalker was Ravager, also known as Slade's daughter."

Robin paled and exclaimed, "Slade! Was he behind this?"

"She told me he wasn't. And I believe her. She sedated me, brought me to the impound storage room, stripped me to my underwear, and we had sex. Long story short. And before you ask, it was consensual."

Robin remarked, "It's certainly been one crazy day."

"It has. If you excuse me, I have to go to bed." Raven walked out of the main room before heading back to her room in order to fantasize about her covert lover.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of _Stalker_. Now, I have an announcement. You may already know I have a community (_Bad Girl Raven_), but I want to do a new community, one that deals with stories of Raven being tortured - there'd be likely a lot of stories in this community. If you currently aren't managing a community and want to start one with me, send me a PM as soon as possible.**


End file.
